1. Field of the Invention
Machines used to pulp or grind cardboard, paper and food waste can be hazardous to human operators. Accordingly, such machines often include safeguards to protect operators from danger, such as covers which shield operators from unsafe exposure to moving parts. From time to time, the covered machine elements must be accessed, such as for routine cleaning and maintenance. As a result, latches are provided on the covers. To prevent injury, safety switches are provided with the latches to prevent operators from accessing the machine until conditions are safe.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of existing safety latch mechanism currently in use on U.S. Navy machinery includes a switch which turns a machine's electric drive motor off when a cover is raised. This safety latch system includes one safety switch and two safety cover latches. The safety switch does not deactivate the machine until the cover latches are released and the cover of the machine is lifted. Typically, unless a braking mechanism is employed, the machine needs 10 to 15 seconds to come to a complete stop. As a result, the cover can be fully raised while the machine is still running, presenting the operator with a dangerous situation.